Plan Get Ron Jealous
by BrownEyedBaybee
Summary: Ron's going out Lavender Brown, much to Hermoines dismay.this is until Ginny makes up a plan to get Ron jealous.But how? Easy, by making Hermoine and Malfoy go out! but hows it going to end for Hermoine and Ron? Will Ron fall for the plan?
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapter 1- and Ron's a really jealous person…

Hermoine and Harry were sitting in the common room floor near the fireplace, going over some notes in Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were half way done when the common room portrait swung open to reveal a smiling Ron Wesley. He plopped down on the couch above Harry and Hermoine, staring at the blazing fire with a smile still plastered on his face.

" What's got you going mate?" Harry inquired. They sat there for a moment, waiting for Ron's answer.

" He asked Lavender Brown out. And she said yes!" Ginny says from behind him, which makes Ron snap out of his trace and quickly spin his head.

" How did you know?" he asked, obviously surprised.

" Ginny knows everything." Hermoine says gathering her notes and putting them in her textbook.

" That's really cool. I'm happy for you." Harry says with a smile and pats him on the back. Hermoine glared at Harry for a second and jumped out of her spot to drat up the stairs to the girl's dorms, textbook in hand.

" Bloody hell. It's like she cant get out of this room fast enough." Ron says looking to where Hermoine exited.

" I better go check on her." Ginny thought out loud before darting up the stairs herself.

" I think we better head off to bed Ron." Harry suggested as he took his own notes and headed to the boy's dorm.

With Ginny + Hermoine

Ginny found Hermoine on her bed laying on her stomach reading Hogarts: A History. Ginny found out not too long ago, Hermoine reads to take her mind off things. Ginny took a seat at the end of the bed.

" You okay?" She asked cautiously. Hermoine just nodded and continued reading.

" You can talk to me. I know why you ran out like that." Ginny said. Ginny never told her she knew about her brother and one of her best friend's puppy love thing going on. But she thought she didn't have to, everyone knew except them two.

"What do you mean?" Hermoine asked with no emotion in her voice and turned the page to her book.

" You're mad because Ron has a girlfriend, that isn't you." this made Hermoine stop reading and turn on her back. She looked at Ginny with desperate eyes.

" People always said he was in to me! And I just recently began to believe them. I guess they were wrong." Hermoine added the last part in a whisper.

" Well, I have this genius idea." Ginny said in the same tone and level as Hermoine. She just looked at Ginny waiting for her to continue on.

" My brother does like you. I've known him all my life, and he's as easy to read as that book right there' she says pointing to Hermoines book. " and Ron's a really jealous person….." Ginny said with a smirk. Hermoine knew what she was getting at.

" But who am I suppose to make him jealous with?" it took them a while to think of a person. But in the end they made the perfect plan to get Hermoine and Ron together…finally.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2- Plan Jealous Ron is a go.

Hermoine, Harry, and Ginny sat in the Great Hall for breakfast. Ginny informed him about the plan so he doesn't get to confused. He didn't like it one bit but he promised to keep his mouth shut. The Great Hall's doors swung open wide and Hermoine bit her lower lip when she saw Ron with an arm around Lavender. Ron gave her a little peck on the cheek as she went to go sit with her friends and he made his way over to his.

" Beautiful morning isn't it?" He asked with another goofy smile on his face. Harry nodded and Ginny agreed in a yes.

" Hey 'Mione. Don't you need to go do something?" Ginny asked, encouraging her to go forth with the plan. Hermoine nodded and looked at the table behind her. She saw giggling teenage girls who were most likely gossiping, others finishing up last nights essay that's due after breakfast. And than she spotted him with his group of friends she hated so much. She didn't know why she was going along with this. She hated the guy. And she's doing all this for a guy that probably didn't like her the same way she liked him? But she needed to find out.

" But don't you want to finish your breakfast first?" Harry asked. He tried so hard last night to tell them how bad of an idea this was but once they agreed on one thing….he couldn't change either of their minds.

" No I'm fine." Hermoine said as she started to walk towards her target. She drew in a big breath.

" Draco?" She said as sweetly as she can. He spun around to give her a disgusted look.

" What do you want Mudblood?" He snared at her. It took her everything she had to not punch him right there and than, like she did 3rd year. She knew that Ron was looking at her and if she wanted this to work, she had to remain calm.

" Can I have a word with you please? It'll be just a minute outside." She added a smile at the end and hoped that would convince him to go with her. It took him a while to decide. Some of his friends encouraged him to go find out what she wanted. And other's just told him to stay put.

" One minute Miss. Granger. That's all you get." She nodded, a smile still on her face as she walked out the Great Hall, with Draco Malfoy close behind her.

" What the bloody hell does she think she's doing?" Ron exclaimed in either pure jealously or pure anger. But either way, it showed the plan was doing it's job. This made Ginny giggle before she took a bit out of cereal. Harry kept his head down and slowly shaking it from side to side.

With Hermoine + Draco

" Well, I'm not really sure how to ask this." She says looking down. He was leaning against the school and he in front of him.

" Just talk Granger. Your minutes almost up!" this made her roll her eyes. Hoping he didn't see it she shot her head up.

" Well…uh. You see when I first met you. I thought you were a complete scumbag. But than I realized how cute you are and soon found myself thinking about you all the time." she couldn't believe what she was saying. And what surprised her the most was he was actually buying it!

" Well Miss. Granger. I do have that certain charm. I just didn't except it to take this long for you to come to me." He said with a wide smirk.

" Yeah well. I was wondering if you know….um…"

" Yeah. Sure." He says and gives her a peck on the cheek and grabs her hand. Hermoine was completely shocked. She didn't except him to say yes. She was actually kind of hoping he would say no.

They entered the Great Hall once more still holding hands, fingers linked together. This made people turn their heads and start to whisper. This encouraged Malfoy even more and took Hermoine in an embrace. When he pulled away he grabbed her jawbone with his hand and brought her into passionate kiss. Hermoine kissed him back, trying to imitate the same passion he put into the kiss. And in her greatest satisfaction, she did well and was happy that he was a good kisser or else this plan had to end there and than. She heard a lot of people awing and others gasp. This made her giggle and she pulled away. She smiled at Draco and he took her hand again as they walked back to their sits.

" Yes Ronald. It is a beautiful morning!" Hermoine said as she took her sit and smiled up at Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3- Class with Snape

" Can you believe her? I mean come on she's with MALFOY! Why am I more mad than you?" Ron asked in a high pitch voice as he paced the boy's dormitory.

" I am mad…but we cant do anything about it." Harry said as he started to take out his books for his next class. Harry didn't want to get sucked into this but it looked like any which way, he was going to be. There just wasn't a way out of this.

" We can talk to her! I mean, since when has Hermoine ever liked him?! Better yet, when did he start to like _her_?" Ron asked, still pacing

" Maybe we should just head to class. Lavender will be there so maybe she'll take your mind off of this." Harry suggested as he swung his book bag over his shoulder.

" Yeah, but Hermoine and Malfoy will be there too. I just don't get it. Why is she with him?!" Harry was just about finished with Ron. He couldn't take it anymore. He's been rambling on and on about the new couple every since breakfast…which was 2 hours ago.

" Why are you with Lavender? I mean that just happened didn't it? So why don't you lay off of Hermoine and Malfoy and focus on Lavender…your girlfriend!" With that Harry left the room and didn't bother to look back. And with a big sigh and a roll of his eyes, Ron began to get ready for class. He knew he was going to be late any which way so he didn't bother to hurry up.

Ron busted through the door to the classroom to find that all eyes were on him. He had to be at least 10 minutes late. He would've been 5 but he couldn't find his textbook, which ended up right under his bed.

" Mr. Wesley. Your late!" Snape exclaimed.

" I know I know." Ron replied with his head bowed down.

" Minus 5 Points. Now take your seat and copy the notes on the board." Snape demanded and Ron immediately obeyed. He took his seat in between Lavender and Harry, who was next to Hermoine who was sitting by guess who! Malfoy. He looked down the table to where they were sitting. Hermoine saw this from the corner of her eye and grabbed Malfoy's hand, which was placed onto of his textbook. He faced her and she smiled and looked back at where Snape was teaching.

Ron grew angry and took Lavender's hand which was on her lap and placed both their hands on the table so everyone could see. It took Hermoine a bit to realize this because she was paying too much attention to the lesson at hand. But when she did realize it she rolled her eyes held onto Malfoy's hand tighter than necessary. Malfoy took note of this and looked at her alarmed.

" Oh sorry. Um, I'm just so happy were together , I just….I just don't want to let go you know." She said trying to formulate a lie in her head and hoped that he will fall for it. He just smiled back at her and gave her hand a little squeeze.

After class, Hermoine said bye to Draco and was about to leave when he grabbed her wrist and brought her back to him. He leaned in for a kiss. Hermoine didn't move closer so he closed the gap between them for her. Ron took his notes off his desk and stuffed them in his book bag…..yeah like he'll ever use those anyways. As he turned around he caught Hermoine kissing Draco. Ron, frustrated called Lavender away from her friends.

" Yes?" she answered him. He took her by the waist and pulled her as close as possible to him. He leaned slowly in and unlike Hermoine, Lavender closed the gap for Ron.

On the other side of the class…Draco broke the kiss and Hermoine bit her lower kiss. This time she really was grateful that he was a good kisser, since now that's all she looks forward to in this ' relationship'. She gave him a small peck on the cheek before turning around. And soon wished she hadn't. right there in front of her was Ron and Lavender…in what seemed like, a heated make out session. Hermoine could feel her heart slowly shatter. She looked around desperately for Harry. She found him talking to Jordan and rushed over to him.

" Come on. We have to go." She said as she took Harry's wrist and jogged out of the room, right past Ron. When she exited the room, Ron ended the make out session and walked out of the room with Lavender by his side. He had to admit, he was pretty satisfied with himself.

" Where are we going?!" Harry asked as she dragged him up a flight of stairs, since they were in the dungeons.

"Hargid's." she simply answered. Going to Hargid's always made her feel better. He didn't care if they just sat around drinking tea from huge cups or actually go there for a purpose. She loved Hargid's company and she hasn't visited him in a while.

" Why? Shouldn't we get Ron?" Harry asked still a bit confused.

" No!" Hermoine stopped walking and let go of Harry's wrist to face him.

" Look if you want to go find Ron who is most likely sucking the face off of Laevnder . Than fine! I'll go see Hagrid myself." And with that she stormed out of Hogwarts, on the look for Hagrid's, leaving Harry to his thoughts.


End file.
